


What to Take?

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst in the background (from Xander), Bad Things Bingo Fill: Memory Loss, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Established Relationship, Headaches, Hint Of Torture, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild hint to Leo Trio OT3 in the background, One Shot, Revelations Route, Selective Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Revelations Route. Bad Things Bingo Fill: Memory Loss.“I can’t hurt you physically, but I could take something from you.” She said with the softest of whispers before her gaze whipped around to Laslow, staring him in the eyes. “What to take? What to take?” She hummed. “I pondered that question all the way down here. Physically you’re to be in tact, but mentally…”Arete takes something from Laslow. Something precious. Not that he remembers what happened or what was taken. But Xander knows and that's what hurts the most.





	What to Take?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> It's been far too long since I've filled one of my Bad Things Happen Bingo squares, but here I am filling Memory Loss. Really, this one could have gone so many angles but I decided to focus on Laslow exclusively. I decided to play around with the memory loss and to see what I was going for, I left a note in my end notes so you can check that out for more detail!
> 
> This fic was truly fun to write and I decided to leave the ending open. I mean, I'm sure all will work out (because that's what I like in stories) but because this is for a Bad Things Happen Bingo square I decided to leave it open. Just for the silent angst in the background.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those always motivate me and make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Where was he?

Laslow’s eyes flickered to life, slowly, and then all at once, like drops of rain falling from the sky testing the area before the downpour started. A bright light to the side momentarily blinded Laslow. Groaning, Laslow squeezed his eyes shut again, just for a moment before attempting to open his eyes again. That action was penalized when Laslow was hit with a thick pounding behind his skull. The pain radiated from the back and then blossomed in the front, screaming twisting. Drums repeatedly pounded and pounded, demanding to be heard. Shifting to reach for his head and touch it, as though that would ease the pain, Laslow’s motion was stopped abruptly by something rough and dry. The sensation was centered around his wrists but looped around his shoulders and downward. Rope. He was tied up. Rocking a little Laslow heard the creaking of wood.

Great.

Wading through the pain in his head, Laslow shuffled around, desperately trying to locate memories, to sort how he had ended up in point E from points A-D. A few memories sluggishly surfaced, splotchy and ruined, but enough for Laslow to piece the main chunks together. They were in Valla (obviously), had gotten into a battle (naturally), and somewhere down that line Laslow had been effectively taken out by a strong blow to the head (explaining the headache). The details to who had taken him out was a fruitless endeavour to solve. Instead, he focused on the immediate.

Firstly, he was tied up in a chair. Secondly, he had only arrived in this situation due to the blow on the head from the enemy. Unless Nohr and Hoshido had completely changed how they treated the injured he wasn’t with his allies. Thirdly, since he was with the enemies, they had to have taken him for a reason. For what reason it was unclear but Laslow could hazard a guess skewed towards the “not good” angle.

Just great.

Testing his bindings all while his headache, irritated that he had shoved it aside, grew more and more furious, Laslow concluded he was tied up too well. Any weapons that had been on him were removed and unless the enemy was foolish enough to not secure the chair properly, he was stuck. Gingerly, Laslow tested his feet. Tied too. Really, why was the enemy so thorough?

His thoughts were interrupted by a creaking of metal along stone, followed by the cold gust of air as someone walked inside, their shoes tapping ominously against the stone. Swallowing, Laslow forced his gaze upward, his eyes still protesting as they hadn’t adjusted to the lack of light in what ever room, they had tossed Laslow in (most likely a cell).

“You’re awake.”

The voice was female. Laslow blinked a few times before some features became clearer: blue hair, wicked eyes that sparked with an array of anger, joy, and sorrow, white clothes that were tainted with the glow of purple. Like the undead Valla soldiers.

Queen Arete.

Laslow swallowed.

“No greeting? My, my, how rude.” Her voice echoed dimly in the room, bouncing off the roughly cut stones of the walls. A beat passed and then a hand gripped Laslow’s hair tightly and tugged. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Laslow followed the angle to Arete’s face. She smiled, all teeth and malice. “Well?” She asked.

“Hi.” Laslow dully intoned.

Arete’s eyes flashed but she harshly let his hair go. The force of the action hurt Laslow’s neck, not sure what angle to be at, the strength to hold his head up fully not entirely back. The throb of his headache protested louder and Laslow groaned.

“You’re still in pain.” Arete mused, her fingers slowly moving to the arm of the chair, clicking against the wood. “Good.” She said with a satisfactory snap of her voice. “Though if I had it my way, you’d be in a lot more pain.”

Was that a good sign or not? Laslow’s lips twisted but he held that back. “Why am I here?” He croaked out the dryness of his voice now apparent.

In an instant Arete’s face morphed into a scowl. She hissed, her lips pulling back and showing her teeth. A blur of motion filtered through Laslow’s peripheral vision but before he could react, she was there, in front of him, eyes stormy with flashes of lightning illuminating the distain that dripped of her entire being.

“Why? Why?!” She repeated before gripping Laslow by the hair yet again. “You’re here because my lord wants you here.” Her fingers were death grips, threating to pull Laslow’s hair out. “But you’re so ungrateful, you and your little friends.” Arete leaned in closer, her decaying breath misting across Laslow’s face. “You should be honoured that my lord Anankos is even wasting his time with you.”

The pain in his head burst and Laslow gasped out, wanting the pounding and the screaming to end.

Arete then let go of Laslow and stepped back, her arms crossed over her chest. “If I had it my way, I’d torture you here and leave your body for your companions to find.” Her voice grew softer. “But my lord forbade any torture. He wants to kill you himself.” She sighed. “So, I figured I’d be creative.”

Creative. Suddenly Laslow’s splitting headache was distant. Unlike the first time, where Laslow had shoved it out of necessity this time his headache was gone due to the icy fingers of fear. They slowly gripped his heart and mind. His head snapped up and he stared at Arete, who was looking off the side, not bothering to spare him a glance.

“I can’t hurt you physically, but I could take something from you.” She said with the softest of whispers before her gaze whipped around to Laslow, staring him in the eyes. “What to take? What to take?” She hummed. “I pondered that question all the way down here. Physically you’re to be in tact, but mentally…”

Her hand descended on Laslow’s head, touching his hair with the softest of touches. Laslow’s stomach dropped and the burning urge to run, to scream, and escape raced with the hottest of fires within him. He tried to lean away from Arete, but there was only so far Laslow could bend until he hit the back of the chair.

“I was the most powerful mage in all of Valla.” Arete mused. “But even so, what I want to take from you is limited to my own knowledge. One cannot tamper with things they don’t know after all.” Her hand heavily touched Laslow’s head. “I wonder what face your allies will make once they find you. I wish I could watch from the distance.” Arete then smiled. “This will hurt.”

There was a flash of blue light and, just as she warned, Laslow screamed.

~

_“It’s a warm day, milord.”_

_Xander turned his head towards him. The window was open at Xander’s side, a warm breeze blowing through. At Xander’s side was a book, half way read, set aside on the plump cushions of the bay window. Laslow walked in closer and set the tray of tea and sweets down on the desk before bowing._

_“Afternoon tea, milord.” Laslow busied himself with turning over the china and pouring a cup for Xander. “Peri made lemon blackberry tarts and vanilla sponge cake.” Laslow then added a bit of milk to Xander’s tea, just the way he liked, and offered the cup to Xander, holding the edge of the saucer delicately._

_“Thank you, Laslow.” Xander accepted the cup. “But when we’re alone you need not call me milord.”_

_Laslow swallowed, his cheeks heating up. “Ah, of course.”_

_“Of course?” Xander hinted._

_“…of course, Xander.” The name slipped delicately from Laslow’s mouth._

_“That’s better.” Xander leaned into the pillows and then extended his free hand. “Come, sit with me for a while.”_

_Darting a glance at the sweets on the tray, Laslow bit his lip. “Are you sure?”_

_“Laslow, you need breaks too.” Xander’s hand didn’t waver. “Come, I’m sure your boss understands.” _

_Laslow cracked a smile. “Oh, does he now?”_

_“Yes, in fact, consider relaxing with me part of your job.”_

_Laughing lightly, a pink burning up his cheeks, Laslow grabbed the plate of sweets and walked over to the bay window. Xander set his tea cup on the ledge of the window and with firm hands, guided Laslow so he was sitting in between Xander’s legs, nestled up to his chest. Even without his armour, Xander was solid, built. Laslow’s face burned hotter. Warm arms wrapped around him and tugged Laslow closer, so they were flush. _

_“Mi—” Laslow caught himself. “Xander…”_

_“Yes, Laslow?” His voice and breath tickled the back of Laslow’s neck._

_“I… um… here.” Laslow plucked a tart off the tray, lifting it up. “Try one.”_

_Instead of taking it with his hand Xander leaned down and bit the tart, eating it from Laslow’s hand. When his lips and tongue tickled Laslow’s fingers his heart exploded in his chest. Xander held Laslow close and when he finished eating, he curled both of his arms around Laslow._

_“I’ll have to thank Peri.” Xander’s chest rumbled behind Laslow._

_“Yes!” Laslow squeaked. “You do.”_

_“You should try one too.” Xander reached down and plucked the second tart off the tray and held it to Laslow’s lips._

_Combusting inside, Laslow did as Xander asked and ate the tart out of Xander’s hand, self conscious of his lips and tongue. When he tasted the salt of Xander’s fingers Laslow’s heart nearly pounded out of his chest. When Xander laughed and pulled Laslow back, tilting his head, and kissing him upside down, Laslow nearly died on the spot._

_It was a great afternoon._

~

Laslow woke to a jolt of pain that ran and laced through his body, an electrical current that wouldn’t stop. Gasping and groaning, he rolled over, curling into a ball. The motion only further agitated and another warm bolt of pain swept through his body. The ache gnawed and nibbled at his senses, flooding and overwhelming him. Something wet trailed down Laslow’s cheeks and distantly he recognised that it had to be tears, but the pain…

Suddenly the cool, almost minty tingle of healing magic washed over him. Immediately Laslow’s body unrolled and his muscled relaxed. The pain trailed slowly into the back of his mind, quelled and disappearing gently. Laslow’s settings settled around him as his mind slowly worked, comprehending his surroundings. The softness under him was a bed and over him were warm sheets. Laslow was in a bed, most likely in an infirmary. Memories were hazy, scattered and broken in his brain. Flashes of battle, fighting, and magic swirled in his brain before settling dully on the image of Arete’s crooked, broken smile, and glowing hand. Laslow sobbed silently, his brain replaying the pain that she had inflicted on him in a slow loop.

“Laslow?”

Forcing the sobs back, Laslow lifted his head to see Lady Elise over him, her hands clenching her staff. Her brow was twisted and even when he looked at her, she didn’t relax, her fingers white against her staff.

“Lady Elise.” Laslow croaked out.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I…” Laslow swallowed, ignoring the stale taste in his mouth, and sat up. “Sore. A bit numb and fuzzy.”

Lady Elise nodded and then waved her staff over Laslow, a light appearing over him. “My check says you’re not injured…” She trailed off.

Laslow shoved the broken memories of Arete out of his brain and gave his best smile. “I’m fine, milady. Nothing broken, or in pain. Just sore.”

“All right.” Lady Elise’s expression didn’t change, her brow still furrowed. “Do you remember anything?”

The images of battle and Arete flooded his brain. Laslow grimaced. “Just fragments. I remember fighting and then seeing Arete.”

“I see…” Lady Elise’s fingers gripped her staff tighter. “She didn’t… hurt you?”

“I—” Laslow opened his mouth to tell Lady Elise that ‘of course she didn’t’ but his words fell from his lips. The pain in his mind obviously was magically induced. Lady Elise had to have some inkling of what occurred but was asking for clarity’s sake. Swallowing Laslow forced another smile on his face. “Just a little. Nothing to worry. She did something with magic but as you can see, I’m fine now.”

“Okay.” Lady Elise steadied herself. No doubt she’d be telling Lord Xander. “Rest up. I don’t want you moving right away. If you need anything don’t hesitate in asking.”

She left and politely pulled the curtains around the bed, leaving Laslow in a world of white. Flopping into the bed, Laslow exhaled slowly. Bedridden. Not ideal, but he wasn’t going to argue with Lady Elise. Minutes passed, Laslow wasn’t sure how long, before there was a low muttering of voices. The curtain was pulled back and Odin’s head poked in, followed by Selena’s. Laslow sat up and beamed at them. The two immediately crowded him, sitting on the bed, pulling Laslow into a hug.

“Hey, guys.” Laslow greeted.

“Moron!” Selena punched his arm before returning to their hug. “Don’t do that again.”

“I concur to what our fair Selena of the Moon has spoken.” Odin tightened his grip. “Dark clouds had scattered over our allies and troops. Fear of your well being and safety has plagued our minds. Now that you’re awake the azure skies can shine once again.”

“I’m sorry I worried you two.” Laslow smiled and wrapped his arms around them tighter. “I didn’t mean to.”

“You better not have!” Selena glowered, pulling away. “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Right.” Laslow offered a weak smile. “So, mind filling me in? What happened?”

“Our memories are just as scattered as yours.” Odin replied. “Battle has a way of dividing our attention to focus only on the immediate, pressing matters in front of our eyes. However, one moment we were in the midst of battle and the next we were reforming our groups. You weren’t present. That was when the worst settled upon our minds, heavy and dark.”

“We sent a search party for you but we couldn’t advance far due to the Valla soldiers.” Selena cut in. “So, we retreated and sent a small recon group out to find you. They found you this morning. It had been three days.”

“Three very taxing days on our mental coils.” Odin added.

“I was gone for three days?” Laslow muttered. “Doesn’t feel like that many.”

“Regardless,” Selena scowled, “don’t do that again. Rest up. We have duties to return to. We’ll come see you for supper, okay?”

Odin pouted but Selena firmly gripped Odin’s arm and tugged him off the bed. Odin stumbled after Selena and offered a wave, his words cut off by Selena’s quick tugging of him. The curtains fell back into place and distantly Laslow heard the sound of the door shut. Alone again. Sighing Laslow relaxed into the bed, their information swirling in his brain, giving him company as he rested.

~

Hours passed and Laslow, unable to do anything except idly allow the time to pass, had dozed off. A light film of sleep flooded over him, gently tugging at Laslow but never pulling him entirely under. Distantly he heard shuffling and muffled voices but nothing that registered in his mind. It was only when the sound of heavy feet approaching his bed, the curtains whooshing around him, did Laslow open his eyes, sleep slowly ebbing away. Standing in the opening of the curtains, the fabric in his hands, was Lord Xander. Laslow blinked before he sluggishly pulled himself up, adjusting his position so he was sitting.

“Milord.” Laslow greeted.

Lord Xander stared at Laslow for a moment before he crossed the space between the curtain and the bed. Warm arms pulled Laslow up and into a hug. The bed dipped with Lord Xander’s weight and soon Laslow’s face was pressed near the crook of Lord Xander’s neck. Blinking Laslow lifted one hand and gently touched Lord Xander’s shoulder.

“Milord?”

“Laslow,” Lord Xander breathed out, “you’re all right. I was so scared. When you didn’t report back and it was declared you were missing my heart stopped.” Lord Xander tightened his grip on Laslow. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Swallowing, Laslow patted Lord Xander’s shoulder a bit harder, his brain supplying him with the reminder that Lord Xander had lost retainers before, back when he was younger. A tinge of guilt filled Laslow, slippery and hot. He gave a wobbly smile, only to remember Lord Xander couldn’t see it.

“My apologies, milord. I won’t do that again.” Not that Laslow could fully promise that but he’d make a solid effort to not be taken by surprise again. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Lord Xander pulled away and gave a fond smile, his hand immediately stroking Laslow’s bangs, pulling them back and away from Laslow’s face affectionately. “Laslow, I already told you, you don’t need to call me milord when we’re alone.”

Huh? When did he say that? Silently, Laslow racked his brain but couldn’t recall a conversation that ended with Lord Xander telling Laslow he could drop the honorifics. Blinking and staring at Lord Xander, Laslow waited for a follow up, an explanation, but instead Lord Xander leaned in and tugged Laslow closer, so their faces were scantly apart.

“Well?” Xander asked.

What to say? Laslow opened his mouth and shut it a few times, brain scrambling for words, for a reaction, for anything. Nothing. Everything shut down and his silence was long enough that in the span of Laslow’s silence, Lord Xander closed their distance, kissing Laslow. Their kiss was chaste and that was the only saving grace. Laslow’s brain screamed in confusion, swirls of questions filling his brain, overloading his system, curling and coiling… and…

Blank.

Laslow staggered backwards, a sharp pain in his head accompanying the blank state of his mind. His vision blurred, turning black and spotted and then white. A full ten seconds of white filled his mind, blotting everything out before reality slammed back into Laslow, dizzying and colourful. The room reordered itself and once colour fully aligned with the correct object, Laslow breathed out harshly, doubling over. Warm hands were on his back, soothing circles into it. Gasping for a solid five seconds, Laslow finally sat up, staring at Lord Xander. He was still sitting on the bed but as Laslow searched his mind he couldn’t find the missing piece from their last two minutes of conversation. Lord Xander definitely came into the room and they had talked, mainly about Lord Xander’s relief that Laslow was fine, but the rest?

“Laslow?” Xander’s voice was warm and thick with concern. “Are you feeling all right? Should I fetch Elise?”

“Ah, no,” Laslow winched and gave his best smile. “My apologies. I must not fully be recovered.”

“That’s fine, you need not push yourself.” Xander urged, warm hands gentle across Laslow’s back. “Still, I’ll get Elise and…”

“No, wait.” Laslow urged. “It’s fine. I just blacked out for a moment.” He then gave his most reassuring smile. “Sorry, please, Lord Xander, what were we talking about again?”

A beat passed, still and silent, before Lord Xander’s eyes widened. “What… do you mean?” He asked slowly.

“Ah… well…” Laslow fidgeted. “I remember us talking about, well me not doing this again, this being getting kidnapped and bedridden.” Laslow paused. “Which, I promise I don’t want to happen again but after that it’s a blur. Just a blank spot in my mind.”

Lord Xander continued to stare at Laslow. Laslow’s heart jolted, almost jumping out of his chest. There was something in Lord Xander’s eyes, something that swirled underneath the smooth as glass outer layer. Wiggling under the gaze, Laslow waited, holding his tongue. Finally, Lord Xander breathed out heavy and reached, touching Laslow’s forehead, palm warm against the skin.

“You… truly don’t remember?”

Lord Xander’s voice was still but something crept underneath. Laslow couldn’t pin what it was so instead he nodded. “My apologies, milord, if I’ve offended you or—”

“No!” Lord Xander sharply cut Laslow off. “No,” His voice grew softer, “you did nothing.” He then stood up, “You need your rest. I’ll send Elise to check on you.” He then turned. “I’ll see you later.”

The air was thick and heavy but with what, Laslow couldn’t pin down. So, he numbly nodded once more. “See you later, Lord Xander.”

Lord Xander left silently but the thick, heavy air didn’t leave with him. Lady Elise popped in a second later and despite her cheerful grin as she performed some check up tests, the heavy air still lingered.

~

Like they promised, Odin and Selena returned to the infirmary room for dinner, carrying trays upon trays of food. The smell waffled in and Laslow’s stomach growled, suddenly awakening the hunger inside of him. Moving over in his bed so Selena and Odin had room to sit, Laslow bunched his hands in the fabric of the bedding to stop himself from pouncing on the food.

“You two are life savers.”

“The infirmary wouldn’t let you starve.” Selena pointed out but she still nudged the tray closer to Laslow.

Laslow immediately took a bun off the tray and bit into it. Selena or Odin had put just the right amount of butter on the bun and he was grateful. Eating quickly, Laslow licked his fingers and descended on the next meal, his stomach singing happily.

“Don’t eat too quickly or you’ll be sick and we’ll be in trouble.” Selena warned as she took her own food and ate slowly.

“I wouldn’t dream of getting sick or getting you two into trouble.” Laslow assured. “So, anyways, how was your day?”

“It was filled with quests and tasks only befitting a dark mage of my calibre and skills.” Odin replied.

“Busy, but rewarding.” Selena responded. “Yours?”

“Nothing exciting.” Laslow answered between bites. “Only you two and Lord Xander came to visit me. Oh, and Lady Elise but that was just a check up.”

Instead of a dull nod to his words, Odin cracked a smile and Selena snorted, but her eye danced. “Oh?” Selena slyly asked. “Lord Xander came to visit you? He was beside himself, you know, when you were missing.”

Laslow shrugged, ignoring the tingle of pleasure of hearing he was missed. Lord Xander relied on him. “Well, I mean, we all know what happened to his other retainers—”

“Laslow of the Azure Skies!” Odin gasped out. “So coy and playing everything to your chest! Don’t allow fear to cloud your heart. Selena and I won’t tattle or spread gossip about anything indecent that occurred in here.” Odin then winked.

“What?” Laslow flatly asked, staring at Odin and Selena.

Odin, however, continued on, “I mean, I know if I was in Lord Xander’s position and say Lord Leo or Niles had been missing I’d be enthusiastically displaying the relief I’d feel upon their safe return.”

Laslow blinked. “Uh… what?”

Selena lightly hit him across the shoulders. “Don’t be dense. It’s obvious the way you and Lord Xander look at each other that you’re —.”

The last bit of Selena’s sentence slipped past Laslow’s ears, passing and slipping into the darkness. Rubbing his ears, Laslow swallowed thickly as the conversation turned into white noise, blending and dripping into a mess of grey at his feet. Soon, the last few minutes snapped out of existence all together.

Snap. Crackle. Pop.

Gone.

Laslow stared at his food and then upwards, his brow furrowing. When had Odin and Selena arrived? When had they set food down in front of him? Had he drifted off asleep? That had to be it, right?

“Laslow?” Odin’s hand was waving across his face. “Are you all right?”

Jumping a bit, Laslow offered a soft smile at Odin and Selena. “Sorry, I must have dozed off. I didn’t notice you two coming in.” He then looked at the tray. “Thanks for the food, though did you two have to start eating without me?”

Their eyes widened and Odin’s mouth opened and closed a few times before Selena elbowed him lightly, leaning into Laslow’s personal space. “You’re serious?”

Laslow pouted. “Uh, yes? If you two bring me food the least you could do is wait for me to wake up. Or wake me up yourselves.”

Selena pinched him. “You’re serious, serious?”

“Ouch!” Laslow rubbed his arm. “And yes? Why wouldn’t I be serious? Food is food and…”

Odin and Selena shot each other a look. Laslow’s voice trailed. The air grew heavy, just like it did with Lord Xander and Lady Elise. Something tickled the back of Laslow’s mind, urging and pushing into his brain, like information that was lost and trying to be found again. Reaching for it, Laslow tried to grasp it but it fled his hands, only leaving air in its wake.

“Here.” Selena ripped some of her bun for Laslow and shoved it towards his face. “Eat.”

Automatically Laslow opened his mouth and ate the bread, distantly wondering why his mouth tasted like he had already eaten something. That thought soon fled his brain, just like the other thought, and left only air in its wake.

~

Lady Elise declared him safe to be discharged the following morning. Laslow gave his thanks and left the healing quarters, heading towards Lord Xander’s side of the camp. A few soldiers waved at him and even a few Hoshido allies gave their relief that he was safe. Laslow dodged them all with smiles and reassurances of his health, but when he ran into Peri that ended. She was positioned outside of Lord Xander’s tent. Upon seeing him she left her post to fling herself at him. Laslow barely had a moment to open his arms to accept Peri’s hug (because that was the correct reaction, rather than dodging her) when she was in his arms, smacking his chest with her hands for a second before hugging him so tightly his back cracked.

“P-Peri…” Laslow choked out.

“Don’t you do that again to me or I’ll stab you to death.” She wailed, her arms tightening with each word.

“I-I won’t…” Laslow gasped out. “Y-you can h-hug a little l-less tightly…”

Peri didn’t let go of her hug but she did loosen her grip. “Promise me.” Her voice was quiet.

“Promise.” Laslow firmly wiggled his arms so he could hug Peri properly. “I don’t fancy re-experiencing that.”

“Good.” Peri’s voice took on a bright quality. She let go of Laslow and smacked him on the back. “Lord Xander is waiting for you.”

“Right.” Laslow straightened his shirt and his hair. “I’ll see you later, Peri.”

She gave a wave before bouncing back to her post. “See you later, Laslow!”

Entering Lord Xander’s tent, Laslow gave a bow and walked further in. Lord Xander’s tent only had the essentials—a desk, a wash station, and a bed. On the desk were scrolls and books along with a lamp, the candle almost burnt down. Laslow made a mental note to replace it for Lord Xander later. Straightening his back, Laslow crossed his arms behind his back respectfully.

“Lord Xander.” Laslow greeted. “Lady Elise has deemed me healthy and ready to work.”

“Laslow.” Lord Xander’s voice softly filled the tent. “How are you feeling?”

Laslow smiled. “Right as rain! My apologies, once again, for worrying you. I’ll work doubly hard to make up for the work I missed.”

“Laslow…” Lord Xander sighed out. “You need not talk like that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes, but my work…” Laslow started.

Lord Xander stood up from his desk and walked over to Laslow. Laslow’s words died on his lips as their bodies were too close, Lord Xander standing within Laslow’s personal space. A rough exhale left Lord Xander’s lips before he hugged Laslow. Stumbling into Lord Xander’s chest, Laslow blinked before he relaxed, allowing his lord to display his affection.

“I’m sorry.” Laslow muttered. For scaring him. For making Lord Xander worry that he’d lose Laslow like he lost his other retainers. For giving Lord Xander restless nights. For making himself a casualty possibility in a war that had already taken people.

“No. You don’t need to apologise.” Xander firmly said, pulling away, his brow furrowed. “However, please grant me an answer to my question: what did Arete do to you?”

“She…” Laslow trailed his sentence off. He couldn’t skim the details like he did to Lady Elise. Not to his lord. “Something with magic. I just remember a flash of light from her hands and pain. So…” Torture. She wanted to hear him scream. Saying it aloud would make reality sink into his skin. Laslow left the rest unsaid. Lord Xander would read between the lines.

Except, Lord Xander’s brow furrowed. “Just pain? She didn’t do anything else?”

“No.” Laslow assured. “Nothing that I remember. If she did, I would have been physically hurt, right? Lady Elise said I had no physical injuries and I’m not bandaged up.” Laslow added with a playful smile.

“Physical…” Lord Xander muttered. “Nothing physical… I see.”

“Yes!” Laslow beamed. “Nothing physical—”

Lord Xander pulled Laslow close to him and <strike>kissed him</strike> and… and…

Laslow’s brain blurred. Reality shifted out of existence. A solid minute of disorientation swirled in his brain before Lord Xander’s tent bled back into reality. Lord Xander was standing a bit away from Laslow, his brow furrowed. Laslow wiped his brow, damp with sweat, and flushed, smiling at Lord Xander in a (hopefully) reassuring manner.

“Sorry, milord. I must not be one hundred percent better, but rest assured, I can do my work today!”

“…Right.” Lord Xander turned to his desk and handed Laslow a set of scrolls. “Please take these to Leo.” He then set another scroll on top. “These are the list of duties you need to complete.”

“I understand, milord!” Laslow balanced all the scrolls. “I’ll report to you later. If you’ll excuse me?”

“Yes, you’re excused.” Lord Xander replied. Laslow turned to leave but then Lord Xander continued. “Oh, and Laslow?”

“Yes, milord?” Laslow titled his head.

“I’ll help you recover; I swear.”

“Help me?” Laslow’s face burned. “That’s kind of you, but all I need is a bit more rest and I’ll be back to full health.”

Laslow then left, intent on completing his tasks.

~

Finishing his tasks was more challenging than Laslow had imagined, but he managed. Even with the soreness of his body, Laslow still dragged himself to Lord Xander’s tent, ready to report the day to him. Lord Xander, as suspected, was at his desk, bent over a bunch of books, reading, a pair of reading glasses perched on his face. Laslow politely let himself in and bowed. Lord Xander glanced up and as he took his reading glasses off, Laslow noted that the books were all on magic. Odd. Lord Leo was usually the one reading magical tomes. Still, Laslow wasn’t going to comment on what Lord Xander read or not.

“Good evening, milord. I’ve come with my report.”

“Thank you, Laslow. How was your day?”

Laslow launched into his report, making sure to leave out how sore he was, but as Lord Xander excused Laslow from the tent, Laslow’s legs buckled, embarrassingly, but Lord Xander was quick and soon caught Laslow, hoisting him up, arm under Laslow’s, wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry, milord.” Laslow gasped out. “I suppose I worked myself too hard today. A quick rest and I can go to dinner. If you’ll excuse me…?”

“Rest here.” Lord Xander suddenly said. “I’m almost done my work. Once I’m finished with my work, we can go to the dining hall together.”

Together? Laslow swallowed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Lord Xander already was leading Laslow to his bed, settling Laslow on the covers. “Rest here. That’s an order. I’ll wake you when I’m going to dinner.”

Well if it was an order. “All right.” Laslow gingerly nestled himself, making sure to not disturb Lord Xander’s bed, he closed his eyes. “Promise you won’t let me sleep through dinner?”

“I won’t. Now, rest.”

Nodding, Laslow breathed out slowly, allowing sleep to trail and drag him lightly under. As he drifted off, Laslow swore Lord Xander’s hand brushed his bangs, accompanied by a whisper.

_ <strike>(“I promise, I’ll undo whatever spell she put on you.”)</strike> _

Sleep took Laslow immediately.

~

When Laslow woke up, Lord Xander was getting ready to head for dinner. As Laslow moved to get off Lord Xander’s bed he swore that there was residual body heat on the other side of the bed, but that was ridiculous.

Why would Lord Xander take a rest with Laslow? That was ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Memory Loss: I played around with the memory loss in this universe. I decided Arete isn't all powerful and couldn't take away all of Laslow's memories or a large chunk. What she can do is remove selective things and that selective thing was Laslow's love of Xander. I really played with this idea along the similar vein of CLAMP's Tsubasa and how Sakura's memory loss worked, taking Laslow's love of Xander away.
> 
> Forgetting: The spell works that even if someone mentioned Laslow and Xander's love or Xander does something that is reflective of a romantic relationship Laslow immediately forgets it.
> 
> Lord Xander: One way I decided to show that Laslow doesn't remember that he and Xander are in love is by having him call Xander "Lord Xander" and "milord" all the time.


End file.
